Pakmar
Pakmar is a recurring character in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance Pakmar is a little green alien with warts on his face. His eyes are on the side of his face similar to birds. He wears a small black suit and silver armor. Personality From what little is seen of Pakmar's personality he is the type to hold a grudge, particularly against Ben whom he holds responsible for the destruction of his many businesses, even spitting in Ben's direction. Despite this he will never turn down a customer, especially a "good" customer even when that customer is Ben. He always speaks in third person. Ben's constant, albeit accidental destruction of his businesses, has left Pakmar with extreme paranoia whenever he sees Ben. In his cameo in Rules Of Engagement, just seeing Rook's truck made him run away. Businesses *A toilet emporium for both humans and aliens in Bellwood before The More Things Change: Part 1. **Destroyed by Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina under Psyphon's orders. *A pet store in Undertown shown in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1. Pakmar helped Ben to find Khyber's whistle by trying out several alien dog whistles as Wildmutt. **Destroyed during Ben's battle with Khyber and Zed. *A china shop in Undertown shown in Ben Again. Ben (his 11-year-old self in his 16-year old self's body), Gwen, and Rook visit this place where Ben (his 16-year-old self in his 11-year-old body) left clues for Young Ben to follow. **After destroying his basement as Armodrillo, Young Ben accidentally opens a sewer pipe and causes the entire store to flood, once again ruining Pakmar's business. **It appeared again in Special Delivery when Ben was delivering a package to Pakmar he accidentally knocked over and smashed several vases. *A barbecue truck that is shown in Showdown: Part 1. **Ben and Rook thought it was on fire and try to stop it. Ben turns into Heatblast and lands on the truck but Pakmar screams to him that it's only barbecue. Heatblast tries to tell Rook but he already shoots at one of the truck's tires and causes Heatblast and Pakmar to fall into a lake. Heatblast manages to rescue Pakmar but Pakmar is greatly upset. He is seen again telling Humungousaur to put down his truck. As Humungousaur was about to put the truck down, he and Rook are suddenly teleported out of Undertown taking most of the truck with them, leaving Pakmar very angry. **''Showdown: Part 2'' shows him coming to Plumbers' headquarters, arguing with Max over Ben's repeated destruction of his businesses and demanding an apology. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Malefactor'' (Ben's dream) *''Ben Again'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''Rules Of Engagement (cameo) Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse Trivia *A recurring joke in the series is that in most of his appearances, Pakmar's current place of business is destroyed, for which he usually blames Ben. *Much like Mr. Baumann, Pakmar's business or property gets accidentally trashed by Ben, but unlike Mr. Baumann, Pakmar behaves more reasonably about it afterwards. *In ''Showdown: Part 2, Pakmar revealed that he has a wife and 487 children. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Tiny Aliens Category:Recurring Characters